


A Night in the Life

by through_shadows_falling



Series: Supernatural Ficlets [53]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dad Castiel, Dad Dean, Domestic Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Husbands, Kid Fic, M/M, Schmoop, sentimental drivel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/through_shadows_falling/pseuds/through_shadows_falling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Daddy?”</p><p>Dean groaned and rolled over in bed. He fumbled for the light switch and turned it on to reveal his four-year-old daughter, Claire, staring at him. She stood in her My Little Pony nightgown tightly clutching her stuffed Grumpy Cat, which dragged on the carpet.</p><p>“Hey baby girl. What’s wrong?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night in the Life

“Daddy?”

Dean groaned and rolled over in bed. He fumbled for the light switch and turned it on to reveal his four-year-old daughter, Claire, staring at him. She stood in her My Little Pony nightgown tightly clutching her stuffed Grumpy Cat, which dragged on the carpet.

“Hey baby girl. What’s wrong?”

“I need to go potty.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s something you can do on your own, sweetheart. You remember how to use the potty, right?”

Claire bit her lip. “But the lights aren’t on.”

A groan echoed out from next to Dean. “Maybe the nightlight bulb went out.” 

“Then I volunteer you to check it out,” Dean told his husband. 

Castiel moaned, but the blankets shifted and his knees creaked as he stood. “Come on, Claire-Bear. Let’s go to the bathroom.” They shuffled out of the room and Dean let his head drop back onto his pillow.

The bed dipped sometime later when Castiel returned. 

“The outlet’s bad,” Castiel said as he tucked himself back under the blankets. “I moved the nightlight to the other outlet and it worked just fine.”

“Great,” Dean said, his voice muffled in the pillow. “I’ll add it to my to do list.” 

Gentle lips pressed to the back of his neck. “You’ll get to it someday I’m sure.” Castiel’s voice was teasing.

“Mmm. Screw you.” It was an inside joke because Dean’s to do list was infinite, but at least he knew that when he wrote something down, it was a promise he’d get it done. _When_  he’d get it done was always the question, but he was a man of his word, damn it.

Castiel spooned him and Dean drifted off. 

He woke to the sound of the baby crying.

“Your turn,” Castiel mumbled.

“Ugghhh,” Dean said in response, but Castiel was right. Dean braced himself and flung off the covers before stalking down the hallway toward his other daughter’s room.

Emma, at eight months, was a squirmy little beast with a great set of pipes on her. Luckily, she was only fussy because of a full diaper, so Dean changed it on auto-pilot before crawling back into bed with his husband.

He next woke to the smell of coffee. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. “Cas?” But the bed beside him was empty with his husband’s warmth quickly evaporating.

Dean tugged on some jeans as he stumbled out to where Castiel was scrambling some eggs. His hair was stuck up in all directions, though it looked wet.

“Since when do you get up earlier than me?”

“Since your daughter decided to throw up all over me.”

Dean blinked. “What? When did this happen?”

Castiel sighed. “I got up to pee and Emma was already awake. As soon as I picked her up…” He mimed an explosion. “So I took a quick shower while you were Sleeping Beauty.”

“Hey, I need all the beauty sleep I can get,” Dean said with a wink.

“DADDY! PAPA!” Claire raced into the room all dressed up for preschool. She’d chosen striped pants and a flowery shirt. 

“Morning, Claire,” Dean said. 

“Are you cooking?” she asked Castiel, stepping up on her tiptoes to peer over his arm at the stove.

“I’m making eggs.”

Claire wrinkled her nose. “Oh.” She frowned and looked back and forth between Castiel and Dean. “You and Daddy look tired.”

Castiel laughed. “That’s because I am tired.”

“You should go back to bed.”

“If only I didn’t work today.”

Emma started crying from the other room, no doubt angry at being left out of the family breakfast.

Dean grinned lazily. “I’ll get her.”

Castiel returned his smile. “Breakfast will be ready when you get back. Coffee?”

“Yes, please. You know I need it.”


End file.
